


Cruella attacks!

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Under Attack, don't repost please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 22:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: Cruella has unleashed Maleficent on Storybrooke...a TrueLove-Magic shield is extremely opportune.





	Cruella attacks!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/48948629363/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
